Defrosting
by suburbs
Summary: Macy comforts Kevin after the Anya debacle. Tag to Cold Shoulder.


_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS. I do manage Pure Horace Mantis though, and Loved-Invention has started a Pure Horace Mantis Awards, which you can find by visiting her profile (or mine)._

_A/N: It has been almost a month since I wrote anything, which Poet on the Run and Kolirox have informed me is way too long to go without writing. So this very short and rather lame one shot is for them. Tag to Cold Shoulder._

Macy stood in front of her locker trying to figure out if she really needed to take her math book home or if she could finish up the last few problems in homeroom in the morning. She finally decided she'd be better off finishing the assignment at home since she had that class with both Stella and Joe, which meant she rarely got anything done. Their bickering and flirting was very distracting; sometimes she wished she could bring popcorn to eat while she watched them since they were more entertaining than most movies she'd seen recently. As she shut her locker and turned, she let out a small gasp.

Kevin Lucas was standing inches away from her.

"Hey, Mace," he said with a small smile. "How are you?"

"Good, Kevin. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Macy noticed that he didn't seem like the happy-go-lucky Kevin she knew, and she felt a surge of anger towards the evil Scandinavian tart who'd broken his heart. Looking around the empty hallway, she asked, "What are you still doing here?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I thought I'd wait for you to finish practice, so I could say hello. It seems like we haven't talked in forever."

"It has been awhile," Macy agreed. "I guess we've both just been really busy," she added, not wanting to mention that he'd been so wrapped up in Anya since the blonde girl had arrived at Horace Mantis that he hadn't had time for anyone else.

Kevin grimaced. "Yeah." The two stood there in awkward silence before he said, "Well, I'm not busy now. Do you want to go get some ice cream with me?"

"That sounds great!" She answered enthusiastically. She'd missed talking to the oldest Lucas. Joe and Nick were great, but somehow she never felt quite as comfortable with them as she did with Kevin. He reached out and took her backpack for her, before heading for the parking lot.

"So I hear that you and Nick have been hanging out lately," he said casually as they walked out into the chilly winter air.

Macy grinned in response, "Shocking, huh? It's been fun getting to know him. And he doesn't even flinch when I come near anymore."

"You're kidding right? Nick never flinched around you."

"He did," she insisted. "He used to flinch any time I got within three feet. I tested it once. At four feet he started to tense and at three he flinched. But now he just gets a little wild around the eyes when I'm holding sports equipment."

"Javelins make me a little nervous," Kevin admitted.

"With good reason," Macy said. "I can't believe how many times I injured you guys." It was still incredible to her that the brothers had taken the time to get to know her instead of filing for a restraining order. Smiling fondly at the musician walking next to her, she added, "Have I told you you're pretty amazing?"

"Frequently," he said with a grin. "Sometimes on large signs at concerts if I remember correctly. But praise from our number one fan never gets old."

Laughing she shook her head, "I'm not talking about JONAS, although the band is amazing. I mean you, Kevin Lucas. The fact that you were willing to look past my fan girl moments and get to know me. That makes you pretty amazing in my book."

She saw his face flush a little at the compliment. They had finally reached his car, and as he put her backpack in the back seat, he mumbled, "It was no big deal."

"It was!" She said emphatically. "Most guys would have avoided me or made fun of me. I don't know a single teenage boy besides you who would have tried to be my friend after I'd been so crazy."

"Nick and Joe," Kevin pointed out.

"Only warmed up after you offered to give me singing lessons," Macy answered. "And Stella told me you were the one who went back for me when I got left outside the thrift shop." She gave him a mock-stern look before saying, "You're just going to have to accept that I think you're wonderful."

"Thanks, Macy," he replied, and she saw his eyes grow a little misty. "I haven't been feeling very wonderful or amazing lately."

Without thinking, she threw her arms around the older boy and gave him a hug. "You are the most wonderful, amazing guy I've ever met," she said earnestly. "And anyone who can't see that is a big dummy."

She could feel his chest rumble against her cheek as he chuckled. "Dummy, huh?"

"Not just a dummy – a big dummy," she insisted, still holding him.

She felt his arms tighten around her as he whispered, "Thanks, Macy."

"Just calling it like I see it," she answered. Pulling back a little, she looked up at him and smiled. "Now how about we go get some ice cream? I'm starving!"

"Sounds good!" He smiled back at her, and this time, the smile reached his eyes and he almost looked like his old self.


End file.
